Barbie
by ChocolateismySoul
Summary: Sakura was a normal girl with pink hair. She meets Sasuke and they kinda turn into enemies, with Sakura being the angry, shy scary enemy and Sasuke being a horny teen. This can't be good/ "I heard Sasuke banged that hot chick" She didn't know why she felt so hurt. Maybe it's because he promised he'd stop./ SasuSaku. Lemon. Lime.
1. Chapter One: Insert Uchiha Sasuke

**Insert Uchiha Sasuke**

* * *

_Sakura was never a person to fall quickly for people until she met: Uchiha Sasuke._

_It was just a crush which was normal. She is at first in denial, of course, but then she just kind of accepted it in the end. Let us look at how it started._

* * *

It was half an hour in the first lesson and Kakashi-sensei was still nowhere to be seen, Sakura sighed.

_**Kakashi-sensei never changes, I mean we're juniors now it's the start of a new semester-**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**Fine I'mma just shut up**__'_

'_Good'_

She sat in the back, Haruno Sakura, a normal girl with pink hair, it was natural, that went past her waist and almost reached her butt, which was something she was proud of. Sakura wore a pair of pink rimmed glasses due to her bad eyesight and since she refused to wear contacts she just chose the glasses, plus it made her look cute, since she always wore her hair two braids, she was extra hyped today because her best friend Yamanaka Ino was starting today, except she was starting in another class and that meant Sakura had to be alone in homeroom and most of her other classes.

Right then the door slide opened revealing a masked man, the class immediately sat down and quited down, Kakashi was popular and well respected in all of Konoha, he was reading Icha Icha Paradise a porn book basically.

"Sorry I'm late, I saw a dead bird on my way and had to help the parent bury him-"

"LIAR!" Came the reply from the students.

"Hai, hai, as you all know we have a new student here today" Cue all the murmuring "Uchiha Sasuke, come in." In walked one of the most handsome guys ever, black ebony hair and coal eyes. He stared, bored, at the class, girls swooned and guys glared. "Tell them a bit about yourself."

Sasuke sighed. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Tell us a bit about your background." Maybe it was just her but Sakura was sure Kakashi gave Sasuke a sadistic grin.

"I used to attend to a school in America before coming here." Kakashi sighed, as if disappointed in that Sasuke wasn't suffering more.

"You may sit where ever you want." Sasuke walked to the back of the class and took a seat next to Sakura, who by now was sleeping. Kakashi almost giggled at how cute they looked next to each other. In the front row some kid was reading a Play Boy magazine in the back was a picture of the new Icha Icha Paradise book, Paradise love. Immediately Kakashi walked to the door.

"Free period today children! Oh right, Haruno Sakura, you will be showing Sasuke around. Now farwell!" With that he was gone.

Sakura looked up from her desk and gave Sasuke a sleepy smile. "I'll show you around, come on." Standing up from her desk, she gestured for Sasuke to do the same. She noticed the bag around his shoulder. "You don't have a locker yet do you?" He shook his head. "Oh, in our school we have to bring our own locks, did you bring one?" Again, he shook his head. She pouted slightly. "Give me your schedule." Without a word he handed it to her. After looking trough his schedule, she noted that they had the same periods on Wednesdays and Fridays, and that he and Uzumaki Naruto had the same schedules.

"You have the exact same classes as Uzumaki Naruto, and we have the same classes on Wednesdays and Fridays." He nodded. Again. She huffed and started walking again. She was getting annoyed with his lack of response he noted and smirked. "What number's your locker?"

"303."

"Oh, so you do know how to talk! That's great!" She said sarcastically, she muttered something about his hair being weird under her breath, but he heard it anyway and snorted.

"At least I didn't dye my hair to pink."He smirked and stared at her hair again. Her face turned beet red from anger or embarrassment he wasn't sure, but she was cute.

She raised her fist to try to sock him in the face but he caught it, wincing slightly as he felt the hard blow on his hand, she took a step back and tried karate kicking him, he took a step back and caught her ankle.

'_**Well this is akward**_'

Sasuke was holding Sakura's ankle close to his head and it looked like she was trying to do the split but instead of doing it on the floor like a normal peron she was doing it on Sasuke. Right then Sasuke looked down and noted the black and white underwear, of course he was holding her leg in the air and since the school uniform skirt was already short, it didn't help to cover anything.

"Nice underwear." He looked at her face and smirked at how red she was, but then it all turned to anger as she slapped him causing him to let go of her leg and causing her to fall backward which caused Sasuke to follow along 'cuz he was still holding her fist which caused Sasuke to land on top of Sakura, between her legs. Immediately Sakura crawled away from under him and stood up, he followed suit a mere second later. Sakura glared at him.

'_HOW DARE HE! MY HAIR IS NATURAL!'_

'_**He's hot, he gets away with it, so shut up**__!'_

'_Yes ma'am. Did you notice the sarcasm ma'am?'_

Seeing that Sakura was having an inner battle with herself Sasuke pinched her cheek to wake her up. Sakura growled at him. "My hair is perfectly natural, thank you very much!"

"No one has _natural pink_ hair."

"How the _fuck_ do you explain my eyebrows then?"

"You dyed them."

"I DID NOT DYE ANYTHING!"

"There's only one way to prove it…" A smiled immediately broke into her face.

"Okay, and that is?" He looked down. She looked down. The next thing he knew he was flying trough the air. He glared at her back and growled.

"Just you wait, Pinky, I'll make your life hell." Oh, I guess I didn't tell you about Uchiha Sasuke, yeah, he's kind of a play boy, you'll see what I mean.

* * *

_**Ok OMG I finally completed a chapter, I'm so happy! **_

_**What were your thoughts on this chapter? Well I'm going to start writing the next chapter in like 23 minutes or something so bye.**_


	2. Chapter Two: Uchiha Sasuke

**Barbie**

**Chapter 2**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

_Sasuke was never the type to get attached to a girl__. Playboys have a crush on a girl for a week or two but not more, and Sasuke wasn't any different._

_They just wanted sex, his looks, to show him off to people, or, _again_, sex._

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the sound of his alarm clock, _Fuck off_.

It was like the stupid alarm heard his thoughts and decided to ring even harder, if possible. He dropped his hand lazily on the ringing device, effectively stopping the annoying (in his mind, to us it's pretty likeable because we like seeing Sasuke suffer and-oops! You should probably start reading again because otherwise you'll forget what you were reading before this-Double Oops! You already forgot, mwahahahahahaha!) thing, he rose from the bed,_ naked_,-Wait, what? Sasuke looked to the bed and saw a girl with (dyed) black hair with, again, dyed blue hair tops, he had to admit she was pretty, with a sexy curvy body, and the nice ass and those boobs.

She stirred. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna take a shower, you owe me that much, and then I got to get to school." Sasuke nodded his head and pointed to a door a few meters from where he stood.

When he heard the shower going he grabbed his boxers and went into Itachi's room

"Nii-san, I need to use your shower." Itachi sat up, his hair looked messy, with sleepy eyes he stared at Sasuke for a nano-second before falling back into the bed.

"Mfgjh bykjgd."

"Uh, sure?"

"Hah."

"I'll go shower now…"

When he was finished, Sasuke sneaked out of Itachi's room, and saw the girl from last night, she wore a grin, she wore

a pair of jeans and a thick sweater, it was late August after all.

Yesterday had upset him, he got socked in the face by a girl, a small, skinny, flat chested girl. He was a player alright, a handsome, smexy hot, Omgosh-look-at-those-abs, pale-as-a-vampire, kinda emo, smooth skin-oki, you get it! Like he said he was going to make her life hell, by making her fall for him which would take just a day or two, a week at maximum. Sasuke was planning to get better grades, they were good but he totally flunked at Home Economics, seriously he was a man, cooking was more for women. Sasuke wanted to suck up to the teachers a bit, but it seemed like it wouldn't work seeing as how all the teachers saw trough him. But it was the first day and he had to make a good impression, but whatever, he saw some hot chicks in biology yesterday. Hmm? Maybe he should have a little talk with them.

Oh, wait, you're probably wondering where, the girl Sasuke skept with, got those clothes.

"Where did you get those clothes?"

"In my bag."

"In your bag."

"In my bag."

"Why didn't I notice any bags."

"How should I know."

"Fine, whatever."

* * *

Sakura's POV

Ugh, I feel really bad for what I did to Sasuke-san, and, yes, I decided to address him as 'Sasuke-_san_' because he's a year older than me, I'm 16 and he's 17, I skipped a grade, I know it's cool. So I feel sorry for hitting him, I was the one who started it anyway, he was just asking about my hair colour and pink is unusual for a natural _hair_ colour.

He was in homeroom, sitting with girls surrounding him-and wait was he flirting back. Yesterday I helped Sasuke-san get a locker, and showed him some of his classes. Yesterday I found out Sasuke and Naruto already know eachother from childhood, to say that their relationship was weird would be an understatement, but they had their moments.

Homeroom ended and then after that I didn't see Sasuke-san until lunch, I didn't have any friends in this school, just a brother, Inuzuka Kiba, but our schedules where different since Kiba-chan, I call him that, I only saw him after school and at home. And apparently Sasuke-san and Kiba-chan were also buddies. My name is _Haruno_ Sakura and my brother's name is _Inuzuka_ Kiba…

I'm adopted. My parents where abusive and ended up in jail and I didn't have any relatives, so I was forced to live in an orphanage until I turned 12 and then Inuzuka Tsume, my adoptive parent, adopted me, and now I live with, Kiba, Tsume-okaa-san and Hana, Kiba's older sister.

Okay, so lunch was okay I-Wait why isn't my conscience bugging me, I'm so ADHD sometimes, yeah, I am ADHD and yes I do take medicine, SO SHUT UP! I am a responsible girl.

I saw Sasuke-san, near his locker this time not surrounded by girls, seeing as how everyone who had lunch or break were in the Cafeteria and some in the Canteen, there's a difference. " Um…ano?" He turned around, and I stared at my shoes before continuing. "I'm sorry about hitting you yesterday I got kinda mad and-" I was twiddling with my fingers like Hinata-chan, Naruto's girlfriend who doesn't attend to this school. Anyway Sasuke-san cut me off by placing his arm around my shoulder, he gave me a smug smirk.

"It's okay, Barbie-san, I forgive you." Shocked.

"Eh?"

"Now what period have you got?"

"Um…Biology…"

"So do I."

"Not to be rude or anything, but why aren't you mad?"

"Things like that happen, Pinky." Twitch.

"Pinky? Barbie-san? I didn't know we were at the level of nicknames, Sasuke-san." Smirk.

"Well how about you give me a nickname and we'll be even?"

I smiled. "How about man-slut or EmoslashChickenhair?"

He almost pouted.

"You hurt me Barbie. Don't diss the hair." Shrugging his arm off me, I continued walking to my locker, a smirking Sasuke walking right beside me. I opened my locker-

Splash!

Let me show you the picture: Me standing there with my hair and and shirt wet, I immediately glared at the laughing Sasuke.

Instead of sinking to his level I decided to act more mature, so I walked out of there with my head held high.

* * *

**So WHAT DID U THINK! Okay so I got one review from a girl named: SMILE. Thank you SMILE, I love you!**

**Okay so I wanted to write the date of when I finish writing a chapter, so you know when I updated last, I know you can see that up with the summary but whatever**

**REVIEW!**

_**2013, June 26 , 00:05 o'clock.**_

Bye

* * *

my lovely readers!


	3. Chapter Three: Haruno Sakura

**A BIG FAT THANK YOU TO THESE REVIEWERS:**

**SMILE**

**Sasuke140**

**Sutefanii sasuke**

**Lisa loves anime**

**Sasukesoneandonly**

**Making Memories**

**Pseudononymous**

**Sammiekinz09**

**I've replied to all the reviewers, well those who have an account that I can reply to.**

**Okay, one of the reviewers told me that I don't have much detail, and I'm gonna start with that, so please tell me if you think the change is good.**

* * *

Sakura was mad. No, furious. How dare he! That Jerk!

'Excuse me, momma finally got herself some eye-candy and now you gonna chase it away?'

'Hell yes, he's going to pay for what he did.'

'I hate this! God sent me here to help you so listen to me!'

'Are you sure he wasn't trying to get rid of you?'

'Okay, so just because yo-'

Sakura zoned out her inner self, if that was even possible, after Sasukes prank, Sakura went to the principal, Tsunade, her mothers friend and told her about Sasuke's prank, her answer was, quote unquote "Ah, the stages of love…" it seemed like Tsunade wasn't really listening to her, in Sakuras opinion.

But revenge is coming! MWAHAHAHAH- I'll just shut up.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, naked, with another body next to his. He knew this situation, it's nothing new to him, I mean he was Uchiha Sasuke.

He moved to make sure the girl next to him was asleep- What was her name again? Ayuki? Miyuki? He turned around only to be greeted with the body of another naked girl. Oh, right he had a threesome last night, while putting on his clothes again, the memory of a certain pink-haired girl entered his mind, the prank was just awe-some, the water soaked thru her white shirt showing him her light purple bra and small waist, he also didn't miss how small she was, to him it was hot, most women were smaller than most guys, and Barbie was no different, which reminds him about a new prank he needed to pull on her and he had some planning to do.

'This is going to be a fun semester.'

'Yay…'

'The fuck…?'

'I'm your inner conscience.'

'Yeah, of course you are…'

* * *

Sakura's POV:

Today was Wednesday and I know that Sasuke and I had all our classes together, which was a good thing and a bad thing, it was good because then if he had any weaknesses I could use them to my advantage, and it was also bad, because he could play another prank on me know I'm probably over thinking but I can't help it, I think it's part of being a female.

So homeroom Sasuke-san sat beside me, I just have to use suffixes on people I just met, otherwise I feel so bold and disrespectful and I'd be making a horrible first-imression, even though I dislike Sasuke-san. Okay, so the teacher is here only 10 minutes late today. Kakashi stood infront of the class and smirked evilly under his mask.

"Well my lovely class, homecoming is coming next month, so you better get ready~!" He said in a sing song voice. The door slide open and Sasuke-san walked in, out of breath.

"Detention, after school in class 2-b." Kakashi simply said. Sasuke-san opened his mouth to talk, but Kakashi-sensei interrupted him. "No, buts, you may sit-ah, next to Haruno-san…just like yesterday!" Kakashi-sensei really is a sadist. He sat down next to me as homeroom proceeded.

"Where was I…next month is homecoming and crap, yeah, so who wants to be class president?" I raise my hand, I was Class President in middle school, it was fun since I liked to help the people in my class. I was born to be a President, well _class_ president anyway, I'm smart but not that smart. From my peripherals I saw Sasuke sleeping in his arms, Kakashi-sensei sat down, which translated to, and I quote "We do what the hell we want!" unquote. Suddenly the dark pink marker became very, very interesting and all the things I could do with it...on Sasuke-san's face, then I proceeded to his face, marker in hand, no one seemed to notice they were all busy doing whatever. Slowly inching towards his face unfortunately, Kakashi-sensei stood up in front of the class and decided to play a game he called 'Jokers', where everyone basically just tells a joke, a Dirty joke, a Blonde joke, whatever more kinds of jokes there are, the point is that you have to tell a joke, if you don't have one, then...detention, someone in the front started.

"A bus stops and two Italian men get on. They sit down and engage in an animated conversation. The lady sitting behind them ignores them at first, but her attention is galvanized when she hears one of the men say the following:

"Emma come first. Den I come. Den two asses come together. I come once-a-more. Two asses, they come together again. I come again and pee twice. Then I come one lasta time."

"You foul-mouthed sex obsessed swine," retorted the lady indignantly.

"In this country ... we don't speak aloud in public places about our sex lives ...

"Hey, coola down lady," said the man. "Who talkin' abouta sexa? I'm a justa tellin' my frienda how to spella 'Mississippi'." Some laughs and whistles where thrown to the guy, next was a girl.

"Moneys short times are hard here's a fucking chritstmas card

It was the night before christmas and all through the house everybody felt shitty even the mouse

Moms at the whore house dads smokin grass I just settled down for a nice piece of ass

When out on the lawn I heard such a clatter I went outside to see whats the matter

Out on the lawn I saw a big dick I knew at that moment it must be Saint Nick

He came out the chimney like a bat out of hell I knew at that moment that fucker had fell

He filled all the stockings with pretzels and beer and a big rubber dick for my brother the queer

He went up the chimney with just one fart I knew right then he blew my fucking chimney apart

He rode off out of sight saying fuck you all and have a good night!" As the girl finsihed Kakashi looked at her like a proud father would look at his daughter who just won the Emmy's, it continued like this. While it continued, I noticed Sasuke-san was still sleeping- back to the marker. His face peaceful, slowly I brought the marker closer and wrote the kanji for stupid on his forehead then, I pushed the maker downwards, between his _perfectly_ arched brows, I secretly think he plucks them, and down to his straigt pointy nose, as I neared the center I draw a flower, then I continued to his thin pale lips and colour them, then I draw circles around his eyes and I felt a hundred stares at the back of my head- Whoopsie!

"Haruno detention after school, class 2-b. And Naruto would you kindly wake Sasuke up for us." I cringed, but still continued, while Kakashi-sensei was turned towards Naruto.

"SASUKE-TEME! ITACHI-NII-CHAN IS HERE!" Immediately Sasuke-san fell, I quickly hid the marker, but he saw it, a Death glare broke out on his face.

"Kakashi, I'm gonna wash this shit off my face, and _you_'re coming." His voice was huskier than normal, it was not a good thing. He grabs my hand, for a second I feel a spark, and give him a 'WTF' face, his hand feel so warm and I really want to hug someone to feel their warmth, the next thing I know I'm standing in front of the little boys room.

"I'm going to wait here." I say politely but his warm hand grabs my wrist, and I wince slightly, his hand is gripping my wrist in a bruising grip I'm going to say hello to a red mark on my wrist soon. Sasuke-san smirked at me his thin lips looked delicious as he gave me a smouldering look. *Blush*Blush*

Sasuke-san then...kissed me?

* * *

**What do you think! GIVE ME IDEAD PLZ! RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! Yes, bitches he kissed her, that wasn't my idea-but whatever!**

**Last chapter I said that I would write the date of which a finish a chapter in the end of the chapter.**

* * *

_2013, 29 June, 04:47_


End file.
